


Rebirth for you

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Tu me manques [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Tu me manques [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661644
Kudos: 4





	Rebirth for you

“你死过吗？”阿卡姆骑士第一次这么问丧钟的时候，他们刚刚对付完一帮杂兵。  
“什么？”丧钟没反应过来对方的问题，利落地将短刀刺进最后一个小兵的喉咙，对方的血溅在他身上，他没有回避。  
“你有没有死过？”阿卡姆骑士活动了一下手腕，走到丧钟身边，随手朝地上横躺着的一个小兵踢了一脚，确认对方已经咽气。  
“我每天都在经历死亡。”丧钟收起刀，独眼里满是冷峻。  
“但你没有真正死过。”年轻的骑士像是在回忆着什么，自顾自地念道。

谁都看得出阿卡姆骑士这些天来心情沮丧。  
丧钟从手下那里听到风声，据说阿卡姆骑士在最近一次对战蝙蝠侠的时候卸下了头盔。  
没有人知道具体发生了什么，但总之这位骑士最近变得非常不好惹。  
“怎么。”斯雷德坐到杰森身边，杰森低垂着头一言不发。  
“斯雷德……你死过吗？”半晌，杰森才低声问出这么一句话。  
“没有。”斯雷德想起来年轻人曾经似乎问过他一次同样的问题，也许是两次。“但我每天都在经历死亡。——你死过？”他追问了一句。  
“差不多。”杰森的语速慢了下来，“比起待在阿卡姆，我更愿意直接死在那儿。”  
斯雷德没接话。  
“我曾想过如果我真的死了，我还有没有机会从坟墓里爬出来。”男孩目光涣散，喃喃自语，“如果你在阿卡姆待过那么久，你就不会再畏惧任何东西，因为没什么比那更糟糕的了。”  
在阿卡姆待着也许比被埋进坟墓中更可怕，因为你永远不知道自己什么时候能逃出去，或者，更大可能——死亡。对于杰森来说，在阿卡姆和死亡之间，他一定会毫不犹豫地选择后者。但他失败了，就像他从未成功地选择过自己的人生。  
他曾疑惑，他在阿卡姆所受的折磨是否值得他成为骑士的重生，而在他面对蝙蝠侠——当对方已经知道自己的真实身份后，他再一次质疑自己的重生是否真的值得。  
他之所以能在地狱般的阿卡姆活下来，说到底不过是因为一个人。

“布鲁斯！”杰森像只兔子似的跳到男人跟前，罗宾的披风在身后展开又收拢。  
“杰森，把烟放下。”布鲁斯看着淡淡的烟雾萦绕在杰森周围，这个半大孩子手上夹着的烟正在被一小团火焰缓慢地侵蚀着。  
“我才不呢！”杰森不屑地答道，叼起烟猛吸了一口，在吐出烟雾的同时突然踮起脚尖凑近年长的男人。  
他是故意的——布鲁斯瞟了一眼杰森举在肩膀旁边的烟。  
“我已经是大人了，布鲁斯！”男孩与其他人都不同，他敢于与布鲁斯对视——即便是在对方露出只属于蝙蝠侠的眼神的时候，并且毫不畏惧。“我可以做大人做的事情了！”  
“你真的知道自己在说什么吗，杰森。”布鲁斯压低了声音，试图激起男孩内心的恐惧，就像他对那些罪犯的恐吓——可男孩不是罪犯，这招对他一点用都没有。  
“我知道！”杰森噘着嘴说，“我爱你，而且我也不是小孩子了，我们可以做——”  
“不行，杰森。”布鲁斯干脆地截断了他的话，“你还未成年。”  
“那我成年就可以了对吧？”杰森不依不饶，身子几乎整个贴在男人身上。  
他在试探。布鲁斯心知肚明，他在试图探测他的底线。  
“把烟放下，杰森。”布鲁斯重复了一遍。  
“你在逃避！”男孩睁大眼睛，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛仿佛永远都不会沾染上烟尘，“布鲁斯，你也喜欢我对不对！布鲁斯！”  
“杰森，我再说一次，把烟放下。”布鲁斯低下头，严厉地看着男孩，却迟迟没有动作。  
“布鲁斯！”男孩掐紧了手里的烟，微微颤抖。  
男人叹了口气，拧着眉头，转身离开。  
“你不爱我吗？！”男孩的声音从身后传来，委屈与愤怒交织。  
布鲁斯停下脚步，沉默良久。  
“你还不懂。”他丢下这句话，匆匆离去。  
在那之后不久，他就永远失去了他的男孩。  
永远。

执念太深既是件好事也是件坏事。  
杰森在阿卡姆待的时间太久了，以至于他早已忘记外边的世界是什么模样，在那狭小的暗无天日的地方，他用尽全身力气捕捉唯一一点微弱的光源。  
“蝙蝠侠……”他对自己说，“布鲁斯会来的。”  
他从来没有放弃过挣扎和抵抗，因为他知道只要能活着，那个人就一定会来救他。  
他知道布鲁斯爱他，只不过他一直没有说。  
每当电流贯穿他的身体，利刃刺入他的皮肉，他总会咬着牙，将所有的痛苦咽下，脑袋里回想的全是曾经的时光。他等待着，坚持着，因为他相信那个无数次对他严厉却一再纵容他的人，总有一天会掀了这该死的地方，蝙蝠侠和罗宾会和以前一样，去打击罪犯，在雨夜里射出钩锁，穿梭于大厦之间，并肩于楼层之上。  
因为他爱他。

“我曾相信你会来救我。”枪口对准心脏的位置，杰森努力地控制自己，不让手抖得那么厉害，“但我错了。”  
“杰森，我很抱歉。”布鲁斯与他保持距离，周旋着。  
“抱歉？”杰森的语调一下子提高了，他试图掩盖自己的情绪，“你没必要道歉，布鲁斯。”  
“你曾经救了我。”杰森张了张嘴，声音沙哑。阿卡姆骑士的面具在他脸上投下一层阴影，烙印却清晰可见。“布鲁斯，你改变了我的生命，给了我未来，但你从未让我选择过自己的人生。我没法摆脱你的阴影，从你找上我的那一刻起，在我当罗宾的每时每刻，就算我他妈的被丢在这个该死的地狱里，甚至一直到现在，我他妈的都走不出这个阴影！”  
他咆哮着，声嘶力竭，手里的枪始终没有放下。  
“我用尽所有的方法改变自己，我只想要让你为我骄傲。”他的声音软了下去，沾染着哭腔，“我活下来了——我从阿卡姆逃出来，从那个比坟墓还不如的地方。”  
“你以为我是怎么活下来的，布鲁斯？”  
“……我很抱歉。”布鲁斯把声音放柔和了一些，“杰森，我……”  
“我从没觉得你应该为此道歉，布鲁斯。”杰森打断他，“我早就原谅你了——所有事。不管是以前，现在，还是未来。我都没法不原谅你，布鲁斯——因为那是你。”  
“但你从没爱过我。对吗？”杰森抬起头看着他，泪眼模糊。这是成为阿卡姆骑士后他第一次直视对方的眼睛。“你从来都不知道……”  
那双漂亮的蓝眼睛依旧澄澈，仿佛永远都不会沾染上烟尘。  
他曾以为自己再也不会看到这双眼睛。  
“我面对你的时候总是会犯很多错。”布鲁斯缓缓地说，“有很多行为我本应该阻止你，但我却没有做到。最早你当着我的面抽烟的时候，我本该把烟拿走——那才是我应做的事情，但我没有。你瞒着我去赌场打击罪犯，我知道，每一次都知道，我本应该让你好好待在家里，但我装作没看见。一直到最后，你从蝙蝠车里冲出去追赶小丑的时候，我本应该拦住你……”  
这一次杰森没有打断他。  
“但我没能做到。”杰森能听出他声音里的歉疚，“我很抱歉辜负了你，杰森。”  
“你爱我吗，布鲁斯？”杰森突然问。  
布鲁斯愣住了。  
一瞬间他仿佛回到了家里，罗宾跳着跑到他跟前，晃了两下后站稳脚跟。  
“我爱你，布鲁斯！你爱我吗？”男孩眨了眨眼睛，仰头望着他。  
杰森问过他很多次——同样的，类似的问题，但他一次都没有回答。  
一次都没有。  
他移开目光，低低地叹了口气：“杰森，这件事我们以后再……”  
“我已经成年了。”杰森冷笑，苦涩感哽在喉咙口，“你还是打算逃避吗？”  
布鲁斯依然以沉默回应。  
“或者说，你要继续用‘我还不懂’来装借口？”杰森的手指卡在扳机处，稍稍用力，“你爱过我吗——哪怕一次？哪怕一秒？！”  
“冷静，罗宾。”蝙蝠侠的声音再次起到了威慑作用，“我必须给你应有的尊——”  
“我他妈的不需要！！”杰森吼道，枪口直指心脏，却迟迟无法真正扣动扳机，“我只需要一样东西，但你从未给过我。”  
“杰森，这些事情我们下次再——”  
一团烟雾朝蝙蝠侠扑过去，遮蔽了他的视线，他冲出那层灰色的屏障，阿卡姆骑士却早已消失得无影无踪。  
“不会再有下次了。”他听到那个男孩再熟悉不过的声音。

“我不知道这个重生是否值得。”阿卡姆骑士精准地开枪，一个正欲从背后偷袭丧钟的杀手应声倒下。  
“如果你的重生能帮你达到某种之前未能达到的目的，那就是值得的。”丧钟利落地将刀卡进敌人的喉咙，将对方甩了出去。  
阿卡姆骑士狠狠地把另一个小兵踹到一边，一声枪响，最后一个敌人也被完全清除。  
“他会知道他的人生有多无趣。”声音从阿卡姆骑士的头盔底下传来，“我不会让他活着走出去。”

“布鲁斯老爷，您看起来很疲惫。”老管家看着面对屏幕几乎一动不动的布鲁斯，轻声提醒道，“您已经连续工作……”  
“我很好，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯的声音依旧听不出情绪。  
“您应该告诉杰森少爷，您一直在找他。”没什么事情能瞒过阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，“杰森少爷真的很爱您。他需要您的回应。”  
布鲁斯盯着屏幕，手指轻轻敲了一下键盘，阿卡姆骑士蹲在滴水兽上的照片赫然出现。  
“杰森是个直率的孩子。”他说着，又敲击一次键盘，这次显现的是罗宾在蝙蝠洞里拉着阿尔弗雷德的照片，老管家在背后轻咳了一声。“但我无法给他他所需要的那种回应。永远不可能。我对他的死负有责任，而这是我能给予他的最大的尊重。”  
蝙蝠洞里单调地回响着敲击键盘的声音，阿卡姆骑士与罗宾交替出现在屏幕上，最后敲击声停下来，画面定格，蝙蝠侠揽着罗宾，露出胜利的微笑。  
那是他们唯一一张合照。  
而照片上的男孩再也不会回来。


End file.
